Peter Oracion
Appearance Hair: His hair is much darker than most herons. It’s a musty blonde, instead of a brilliant gold. He cut it off a long time ago and keeps it short for some odd reason. Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale Height: 6’ 6” Weight: 210 lbs Other: He can be considered ugly for a heron. He was often mocked for not being as glorious as full herons. (His grandfather was a hawk making his father half hawk and him a fourth.) Even though he looks like a heron, he looks faded. (Off-white wings, dirty looking air, gruff nature.) And, if he was to take off his shirt and robes, you would see that his entire upper body is scarred from years in slavery. Clothing: A long time ago he stole a priest’s robes while they were hanging out to dry. From that point on, he never wore anything else. They’re simple white robes that are baggy enough to hide his wings and give him the appearance of an actual priest. Around his neck he wears a golden chain with a cross on it. On the chest of the robes are red crosses. Personal Personality His personality can be described as somewhat violent. He’s rash and bitter even. He hates beorc with an almost undying passion and has been known to smash some skulls if he sees any low life scum bags. His heart mourns for his fellow slaves and wishes he could do something to help them. Because of his lack of love in his life, he despises it. He usually seems distant towards women. When he’s not angry, he usually has a solemn aura around him. He rarely smiles and never makes eye contact. Even though he is mute, he can communicate. If he chooses, he can see into another's heart and they can hear his thoughts. 'These thoughts would be written like this.' He struggles with the modern tongue as well. He tends to switch languages during a conversation, which ends up very confusing. And he uses the word "human" often. Friends/Family Father: Cuinn Oracion-Deceased Mother: Jen Oracion-Deceased Fiance: Anastasia "Anna" Silverwing-Assumed Dead Best Friend: Valen Nicanor-Status Unknown History His village was attacked. That was all he remembered. He had tried desperately to find his parents, Valen, anyone. He never knew it, but his parents were some of the first victims to die. He might have been reunited with his swordsman friend if he hadn’t of gotten attacked. An injury to his back, possibly from a falling tree branch or a hammer destroyed his any hope of him ever talking again. (It’s an actual disease! I looked it up. A heavy blow to the second or third dorsal area can cause muteness.) The men that captured him took him back to a castle run by a horrible man who enslaved him for who knows how long. It was there that he lost his soul with every beating and punishment he received. He was broken and because he aged so slowly, he watched many of his friends perish. He tried many times to kill himself, but he was thwarted time and time again by his master. When his master was finally on his deathbed, he managed to escape and he ran. He ran and ran and ran. By time he had escaped he couldn't even remember what his name was. From that day on, people just called him Peter (which means Rock) because of his stone cold face. He finally stole some clothes from a priest and took on the persona of a beorc priest, but a bitter one at that. He never spoke and because of his size and dark nature people avoided never even wondering about his hidden origin. He vowed to destroy the people that made his life wretched. His only regret is that he didn’t get to kill his master himself. RP History Eclipsing Twlight Supports Gale © RedWorld Allison © Windwarrior234 Rikis © Wyvernlord_Firion Bianca © HeartOfPinkSol Tatiana © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)